


Double Trouble

by Anonymous



Series: Cam model AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Size Kink, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kuroo and Sawamura invite Bokuto into their bedroom.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> EXPANDED TAGS: Kuroo is mentioned to be a cam model but it honestly plays no role in the fic whatsoever, anal sex (fingers, penis, multiple orgasms, mentions of sex toys, and the briefest mention of gaping because double penetration will do that), double penetration/size kink (size queen Kuroo and big dick Sawamura + guest star Bokuto), dirty talk (general dirty talk, Bokuto says "baby" a few times), threesome (Sawamura and Kuroo are in a committed relationship, casual sex with Bokuto)

Sawamura is full of surprises. Every day they’re together, it feels like Kuroo learns something new about him. Whether it’s the fact that he eats mac ‘n’ cheese with ketchup, which is still a little weird to Kuroo, or that he sometimes makes bread in the middle of the night because he can’t sleep. What surprises Kuroo most is the sex. He’s surprised by how adventurous Sawamura is. It’s so cute how he’ll try almost anything Kuroo asks with a brief pause, a shrug, and a sure, _why not?_ There's very few things he won't even consider and ninety-nine percent of those things also happen to be hard no's for Kuroo so it works out. 

Kuroo knows that one day, there’ll be nothing new to learn, and he eagerly awaits that day because that means they get to do new things together. It almost scares him that he can think one, two, five, ten years into the future and still picture Sawamura by his side. Sawamura’ll probably get a beer belly later in life, maybe in his late thirties. Kuroo can’t wait to tease him and definitely can’t wait for Sawamura to tease him back, probably for gray hair because Kuroo is already finding stray grays and he'll be a silver fox by thirty-five at the latest. 

However, knowing that Sawamura is open and amazing doesn’t mean Kuroo knows how Sawamura’ll respond when he tells him one of his kinkier fantasies. He will say no to some things, most involving pain. Even spanking makes him uncomfortable, which is cool, but Kuroo still doesn't see the point to that other than a playful smack on the ass. This kink can easily slide into the "oh dear god please stop" levels of pain if done wrong so Kuroo is nervous to ask. He's not afraid of scaring Sawamura off—back when Kuroo was still doing frequent cam shows, Sawamura joined him once or twice for heaven's sake; the man does not easily scare—but he's still nervous. 

He decides to bring it up post-sex before the afterglow has worn off and they have to get up and shower.

“So,” Kuroo says, rolling onto his side to face Sawamura, who turns his head to look at him. “Guess what I’m thinking.”

“That you purposefully pushed me into the wet spot for revenge for when I did that to you last week?”

Kuroo smiles. He pillows his head on Sawamura’s chest and plays with the hair leading down to his groin. “No. But I’m glad I got revenge. I can call Sugawara and tell him to cancel The Plan.”

“I can’t tell if you’re joking and it horrifies me.” Sawmaura slides an arm around Kuroo and holds him closer, his thumb rubbing against Kuroo’s skin. “So what are you thinking? Was I meant to guess something sexy?”

“It's somewhat sexy... I’m thinking that you’re a lot kinkier than I thought you were when I first met you. And that I’ve told you almost everything I’ve wanted or like in bed.”

“Almost everything?”

“I didn’t want to scare you away.”

“Because I’m easily frightened,” Sawamura says sarcastically.

“Hey, I still remember that mouse. You screamed like a little girl.”

“If you grew up in the country, you’d hate mice, too. Ask Suga about that time we were playing in the sandbox and they crawled up his shorts.” Kuroo laughs. Sawamura’s thumb starts rubbing again and he jostles Kuroo a bit closer, pressing his face down towards his hair and breathing in even though Kuroo probably smells like sweat and more sweat. Sawamura says, “I don’t know if I have the energy to try anything else tonight.”

“It wouldn’t be tonight. Maybe not ever. It’s just a thought I’ve had lately. For awhile, actually.” He bites his lip, waits a moment, then says, “Double penetration."

“Like two dicks?”

“Or your dick and a toy, or two toys. I haven’t thought of the particulars. I don’t know. It just gets me kind of hot. Even if we just slip it into our dirty talk, I'd like that." 

Sawamura shrugs a shoulder. “Sure, why not?”

Predictable after all.

 

* * *

 

For the next month, nothing moves on the DP front. Other than the occasional line during the heat of it, Sawamura doesn't bring it up and Kuroo is okay with that. It happens when Sawamura is in him to the hilt and he asks "You want my fingers too?" without ever following through, and another time when Sawamura is masturbating and Kuroo catches him and lies down next to him to talk dirty to him, "I bet you'd like seeing me stuffed full, wouldn't you?" That is more than enough. The few times they bring it up, it makes them both hot and shoves them closer to their impending orgasm. It really is a fantasy, not a need, and he’s fine with it being just a fantasy that he pulls out when he wants to get off hard.

Then Bokuto enters the story.  

Kuroo’s phone buzzes when he’s in the kitchen putting away dishes. He can hear his phone rattling against the coffee table in front of the sofa where Sawamura is sitting, flicking through his netflix account to find something to watch. ("Stop using my account, Tetsurou. All my recommendations are documentaries now.")

“Can you check that? It’s probably Oikawa,” Kuroo calls out. “Iwaizumi is streaming tonight and he gets bored waiting for him to finish.”

“It’s not Oikawa,” Sawamura says. “Someone named Owl Fucker wants to know if you want to hook up when he’s in town.”

Kuroo nearly drops a plate but manages to set it safely on the counter. He pokes his head around the cabinets just in time to see Sawamura scroll back up to previous conversations, which are months old. Kuroo hasn't talked to Bokuto since before they started dating. Sawamura's eyes widen when he gets back far enough.

“That’s your penis.” He scrolls a bit more. “That’s _not_ your penis.”

Sawamura stops. He holds Kuroo’s phone off to the side and Kuroo runs into the room to grab it.

“What?” Kuroo says at Sawamura’s slightly-judgmental gaze. “Don’t judge me. _We’ve_ sent nudes to each other.”

“It just wasn’t a good nude.”

“Fuck you,” Kuroo says with a wide smile that shows he doesn’t mean it. “I was probably trashed when I took that.”

“Old friend?” Sawamura asks casually.

“Old fuck buddy from college. I’ve mentioned him before. Bokuto. I sometimes call him Bo.”

“I didn't know you two were sleeping together. Is he the one you got banned from a grocery store with?”

“It was multiple grocery stores. And yes."

Sawamura laughs. “Are you going to see him when he comes to town?”

“If our schedules allow it, yeah. He’s probably here for work. He's a model for some big sports brands and gets shipped all over the place to different photographers and agencies.” Kuroo sits next to him on the sofa. Sawamura is already looking through his netflix account again. Kuroo asks, “You don't think I'm cheating on you, do you?”

Sawamura gives him a look. “ _Are_ you cheating on me?”

“No.”

“Then you’re not cheating on me.”

Kuroo leans over and kisses him on the cheek. “I’ll tell him about you so he doesn’t think I’m down to fuck. You should hang out with us, though. You’ll like him. He’s cool.”

The screen stops and there's a second-long pause before Sawamura looks over at him. “What if you were down to fuck?”

Honestly, what the hell is Kuroo supposed to say to that? 

Sawamura sucks at jokes, but he still needs to ask to make sure, "Are you serious?"

"I just thought maybe you wanted to try that thing out?"

Oh, shit, he is serious, isn't he? 

"Just think about it," Sawamura says.

"Have you thought about it?" Kuroo responds.

Sawamura shrugs. "Not with this person. But, yeah, since you mentioned you wanted to get fucked by two people, I've thought about it. If it's something you want and someone I know, I'm willing to try it. I think using toys would be awkward."

"Uh."

"Think about it," Sawamura says. "And finish putting the dishes away. I think I found something we can watch."

 

* * *

  

Kuroo is entering new ground here, completely unexplored territory. He honestly doesn't know what to do. Bokuto is coming in two weeks and his boyfriend is letting him hook up with him. Not only that, his boyfriend wants the three of them to hook up. Three. Multiple sexual partners. Both of whom have fucked Kuroo before, two of whom have never met, and one of whom has no idea this is even being considered.

Kuroo doesn't know what to do.

He decides to call in for help.

“Hey, Oikawa, how do you deal with Iwaizumi fucking other people?"

“Hello to you, too."

“How does that work with you two? Do you trust him that much?”

Oikawa hums that way he does when he pauses to think about his words. “I do trust him, but it’s more that I’m confident that I’m enough for him. If I told him he couldn’t do shows with other people, he would be okay with that. He wouldn’t miss out on anything. The only thing that would change would be his viewer numbers. What he does is business, which you know I think is fucked up, but it’s how he sees it. Outside of business, I’m everything he needs. He knows it and more importantly, I know it.”

As Kuroo considers that, Oikawa asks, “Did someone contact you about doing a show with them? You haven’t done any collabs since you started seeing Sawamura, right?”

“No. It’s just this friend of mine—fuck buddy, actually—is coming into town. Sawamura suggested a threesome.”

Oikawa laughs. “Seriously? _Sawamura_? You're joking."

"I am not."

“I didn't expect that from Country Boy." Oikawa pauses to think. "That’s different than what Iwa-chan does for his show. That's bringing someone into your private bedroom, not your business. There’s a reason Hajime and I didn’t stream together when I was still camming.”

Just hearing that in the past tense makes Kuroo so happy for his friend. Kuroo isn’t one hundred percent happy with his job. He knows it’s messed up. He knows porn and the entire sex industry is messed up and he’s complicit. But he needs it, for now, until the last remnants of his debt are cleared. Oikawa always hated it more than him. Kuroo didn’t really know how much until Oikawa quit completely and spent a week crying at the smallest thing, like his body finally realized it didn’t have to smile and lie anymore and he broke down in relief.

Oikawa deserves the normal job he has. He deserves Iwaizumi and all the happiness they have together.

"Why did he bring this up in the first place?" Oikawa asks. 

Kuroo sighs. "I mentioned wanting to do DP and he thought—"

"Hold up. Kuroo. You _queen_."

"Stop. I can hear you grinning."

Oikawa laughs. "So your boyfriend suggested a threesome so you could get your kink on? Kuroo, you have to marry him. You have to."

"I don't want this to screw us up, though."

"Then don't let it screw you up."

He makes it sound so simple.

Why can't it be that simple?

"Do you want to do it?" Oikawa asks. "Does it make you hot?"

"Yeah."

"Then if he's willing, why not? It sounds fun."

 

* * *

 

"About Bokuto coming into town," Kuroo says. He leaves it at that. 

"It was just a thought," Sawamura repeats. "I know you wanted to try something and it sounds like you trust this Bokuto guy. I was just suggesting—"

"Let's do it."

Sawamura looks at him closely. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"He has to say yes first."

Kuroo grins. "Oh, he'll say yes."

  

* * *

 

As predicted, Bokuto says yes. He enthusiastically says yes. He sends so many thumbs-up emojis that Kuroo needs to silence his phone and Sawamura is giving him weird looks.

What follows is a week of Sawamura and Kuroo watching porn in a very-scientific, very non-sexy way and reading articles to figure out how to do this without hurting Kuroo, who even asks around the cam scene to get some advice. He knows a couple of size queens that are far more adventurous than him and use those crazy fetish dildos. Once they have the position, they have to pick the lube. They go for something thicker than what they usually use. Then they get re-tested though neither of them have slept with anyone else since they started dating just so their results are resent when they show them to Bokuto.

All of that still doesn't prepare Kuroo for the whirlwind that is Bokuto Koutarou. He looks the same, sounds the same, tackle-hugs him the same when Kuroo lets him into the apartment building. They were best friends, once, and though they don't talk as much, it feels like they picked up right where they left off. They go up to the apartment and talk and shoot the shit while they wait for Sawamura to get back from work, which isn't until nearly sunrise because bartenders work weird hours. Bokuto and Kuroo are still awake and Kuroo laughs so hard it hurts when Bokuto hugs Sawamura, who he's never met, with the same enthusiasm and force that he used to hug Kuroo.

Bokuto has to work though so they don't get into it until a few days later. 

They start by exchanging test results, looking over them carefully. It takes Bokuto a bit longer since he has both Sawamura and Kuroo’s. Kuroo can’t believe he’s sitting there with his side pressed against Sawamura’s, their heads tilted down as they read over another person’s test results because they're going to fuck this person as a couple. 

They’re all clean. No condoms required but doesn’t mean they won’t be using them.

“Cool,” Bokuto says when he’s satisfied, handing the papers back. “What do you guys feel comfortable doing raw?”

“Handjobs, blowjobs—basically everything until there’s a dick in my ass,” Kuroo says. “I hate cleaning myself out after.”

Bokuto looks at Kuroo but slowly shifts his gaze to Sawamura. “What about you? Do you bottom?”

“Sometimes,” Sawamura says and Kuroo rests more of his weight against him, trying to keep him comfortable and grounded. “If I end up bottoming at some point, I want you to wear a condom. Only he can come in me.”

Kuroo is Sawamura’s first man and Kuroo’s never even come in him. All the times Sawamura’s taken him in (and it's really become more common as time went on, after they eased Sawamura into anal sex), Kuroo’s worn a condom. That’s unmarked territory for him. It almost sounds like Sawamura wants that one day. Bareback can be hot, especially if you come inside, even if it is annoying to clean. He imagines eating Sawamura out after coming in him. Kuroo will bring that up another time.

“Let’s just say condoms for fucking anyone,” Bokuto says. Kuroo and Sawamura nod in agreement. “What else?”

“I don’t want to kiss you,” Kuroo says. “You can kiss Daichi, if he’s cool with that, but I’m not kissing you. At least not on the mouth. The rest of the body is fair game."

Bokuto looks at Sawamura, who shrugs. “If Tetsurou’s fine with it and it happens, it happens. I like kissing.”

“That’s cool with me,” Bokuto says. “No kissing Kuroo on the mouth, maybe kissing Sawamura. Condoms with anal. Anything else?”

“Daichi really likes dirty talk, but not anything derogatory towards him or me. If you say slut or anything like that, it’s over.” Sawamura nods in agreement. Kuroo keeps going, “And no overt praise. If you utter the phrase ‘good boy,’ I will lose my boner in exactly five point two seconds. But compliments are okay. Like, you take my cock so well, or things like that. Those are good.”

“Pet names?” Bokuto asks. “Baby or anything like that? I like using them, but not being called them.”

“Not for or against,” Sawamura says.

“Samesies,” Kuroo says.

Sawamura laughs. Bokuto grins.

“One last thing from our side that we've thought of,” Kuroo says. “We don’t do that safe-word bullshit. If anyone says stop, at any point, everyone else stops. No questions asked. No exceptions."

“Good with me,” Bokuto says. “So, when do you guys want to do this?”

“Tomorrow night,” Kuroo says. “I want you two to hang out a bit before we jump into bed together.”

“Awesome. Let’s do this! Well, do it tomorrow. I meant hanging out and stuff. Yeah.” Bokuto rubs the back of his head. “We cool?”

“We’re good,” Sawamura says, smiling.  

 

* * *

 

They take Bokuto out the next afternoon, grabbing a late lunch then going to a special exhibit at the museum (Kuroo insisted and the other two stopped fighting because Kuroo had obvious leverage working for him). Kuroo wants to enjoy it all, but he can’t stop looking at the two of them. Bokuto loops an arm around Sawamura’s shoulder as they walk through the museum, practically hanging off of him, and Kuroo can see the muscles in both of their backs. He’s pretty sure the only reason he doesn’t get a boner is that he’s looking at mummies two seconds later.

He’s on edge in the best of ways all day. Through dinner, he can feel both of them tapping their feet against his ankle, his calves, and at one point, they each have a hand on his thigh and they had to have planned this. They planned to torture him. Or maybe they’re just on the same wavelength. Kuroo doesn’t fucking know. He’s a mess from the anticipation.

Kuroo already knows he works well with Bokuto in bed. He sure as hell works well with Sawamura because they have the best sex Kuroo's ever had. Hours later, he’s certain Sawamura and Bokuto get along well enough to have Bokuto join them in bed. 

He's glad because he had been worried how Bokuto and Sawamura would get along. Sawamura isn't an emotionless robot, but he is more reserved than Bokuto. He supposes that everyone is more reserved than Bokuto, who is made of extremes. Sawamura's humor is drier but when he laughs, he laughs as loudly as Bokuto and people stare at their table.

Back at the apartment, the two sit on the bed and before Kuroo closes the door to the bathroom, he sees Bokuto lean in and ask for a kiss. Even though Kuroo is okay with them kissing, he hasn't seen them actually do it yet. They came close a few times this afternoon, but never did it. Now, Sawamura complies, his eyes closing as he kisses Bokuto. Kuroo thinks he should be jealous. He’s not. It's kind of hot to watch Sawamura kiss someone else. 

 _Focus, Kuroo_ , he tells himself as he strips. He doesn’t want to botch the prep and get hurt because that would a total mood killer.

Sawamura and Bokuto are on the bed when Kuroo comes out of the bathroom in his tight boxer briefs. Sawamura and Bokuto are both clothed and Kuroo is glad he decided against coming out completely naked. The two are sitting comfortably, talking and laughing, though their conversation stops as Kuroo approaches. He loves the way they look at him. Both of them have lust in their eyes—Bokuto’s hand even strays down to the front of his jeans and rubs at himself—but there’s something else in Sawamura’s gaze that makes him even hotter.

“You ready?” Bokuto asks eagerly, his voice thick and heavy. Kuroo forgot how good he sounds when he gets turned on.

“Yeah,” Kuroo says. “Are you guys?”

Bokuto reaches behind him and grabs a pump bottle of lube that is ridiculously big and a few condoms. “Yup. Sawamura showed me your sex drawer. Dude, you have so many toys. You want to use any? I would be totally down for that. Some of those butt plugs look really fun."

“Not tonight,” Kuroo says, debating saying _next time_ but deciding against it.

Kuroo crawls onto to the bed and sits next to Sawamura. 

Like a switch has been hit, they start.

Sawamura puts a hand on Kuroo’s jaw and gently turns his head to kiss him. Sawamura’s kisses always have a pressure to them. It’s not just his lips, or his tongue, it’s also his hand on Kuroo’s jaw, Kuroo’s hand curved against his skull, their bodies pressed together. There’s always _pressure_ and it’s so easy to succumb to it and let it crush you. 

Kuroo tangles a hand in his hair, kisses him nice and deep, and then drags his lips to his ear. “Kiss him, too,” Kuroo whispers, wanting to see it properly this time.

Sawamura doesn’t question him. He crawls over and touches Bokuto’s jaw the same way he does Kuroo’s, steering his head with ease and confidence and leaning down to kiss him. Bokuto visibly melts, his entire body sagging as Sawamura works his mouth open. Kuroo can see his tongue at one point when they shift their mouths. They fit so well together, like they were meant to do this. Is that how he looks when he kisses Sawamura?

Bokuto starts tugging at Sawamura’s shirt and Kuroo gets the idea. Kuroo moves over and helps lift Sawamura’s shirt up and off over his head. Kuroo steals his mouth from Bokuto when the shirt comes off, his hands roaming his bare chest. As he's touching his chest, his hands bumps into Bokuto’s. Fuck. Bokuto is touching Sawamura. Not just touching, but groping his muscles, mapping the hard plane of his body. He really should be jealous now but he’s still okay. 

“Can you tell which hands are mine and which are his?” Kuroo asks. 

“His hands are softer. You should really moisturize.”

“Says the man with callouses on his callouses.”

Bokuto gently shoves at Sawamura’s shoulders, pushing him back against the mattress and straddling his waist. He leans down and kisses Sawamura again, Sawamura’s hand reaching up to thread in his hair. Bokuto grinds down against him, arching his back to get their groins to line up, and grins when Sawamura moans against his mouth. He grinds against him nice and slow, the movement of his hips hypnotizing. Kuroo pictures Bokuto fucking into him like that and then pictures Bokuto fucking Sawamura. 

“You’re hard,” Bokuto says to Sawamura, half a whisper, like he's saying a secret but wants other people to hear. 

Kuroo leans in to kiss Bokuto below his ear. Bokuto shivers, ticklish there, but manages to avoid his jerk reaction to bring his shoulder up and hit him. Kuroo kisses his skin again and again, licking at his skin as Bokuto grinds down against his boyfriend. It's such a weird idea, such a weird situation, but it doesn't feel weird at all. 

“Take your shirt off, then his pants,” Kuroo says.

Bokuto nods and does as he’s told.

Sawamura and Kuroo watch carefully as Bokuto takes off his shirt. The lights aren’t on full, but they can still very clearly see his defined muscles and dusty nipples. Kuroo glances down at Sawamura, who is outright staring, and Kuroo can’t blame him. Bokuto is a magnificent man. His body deserves to be immortalized in marble at museums. His shoulders are broad, his pecs are tight, and his biceps are massive. He's got a slight curve at his waist because his upper chest is so well built. There's a harsh V dipping down into the top of his jeans, the band of his underwear just barely visible. 

Bokuto sees them staring and grins. He bites his lower lip seductively and slowly touches his own body, flicking over his hardened nipple with one hand and reaching down to rub at the slight bulge behind his jeans with the other. There’s a thin trail of jet black hair leading down into the waist of his pants and Kuroo is curious if he still trims closely, or if he’s let it grow out again. Kuroo pulls back slightly to appreciate the scene. 

“You can say he’s hot,” Kuroo tells Sawamura. “I won’t get mad.”

“He’s hot,” Sawamura says, voice a little breathy.

Bokuto pumps a fist in the air, any semblance of sexy ambiance gone.

Sawamura rolls his eyes. “Okay. I take it back.”

Bokuto slaps his chest, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to make Sawamura’s pec bounce. Sawamura laughs. Bokuto smiles happily and at ease and leans to begin to kiss his way down Sawamura’s chest, one hand staying behind to soothe where he slapped until he needs to draw it away to undo his pants. Sawamura makes small noises as Bokuto kisses his body, but Bokuto never lingers for long, eager to reach the finish line. 

Kuroo kisses his boyfriend as Bokuto undoes the button and zipper to his jeans and then tugs them down his hips. When his jeans are off, Bokuto places his hands on Sawamura’s thighs and pushes, spreading him open. His hands run up his thighs to his gray briefs, his hands cupping Sawamura’s half-hard length. 

“Holy shit,” Bokuto says in revelation. “Why didn’t anyone tell me you had a third leg?”

Kuroo smiles, weirdly proud and very amused.

Bokuto eagerly takes off Sawamura’s briefs, tossing them to the side. He touches Sawamura’s length with both hands, fondling him carefully, his expression wide-eyed and innocent. Seeing his boyfriend's cock in someone else's hands is definitely the weirdest thing yet and also the hottest. He loves Sawamura's cock. It fat and dark and gorgeous, and fills him up just right. He loves watching him fill out, loves feeling his skin heat up beneath his palm, loves the way the tip leaks pre-cum when Kuroo rubs his balls and taint.

“I can’t believe you can take this, Kuroo,” Bokuto says with reverence. “It’s not even hard and it’s massive. Are you a grower or a shower? You could do porn either way.”

Sawamura laughs. “Thanks?”

“I think that was meant to be a compliment to me,” Kuroo says smugly.

“Both of you!” Bokuto says with a smile. “Hey, can I blow you? I want to see if I can deepthroat that thing.”

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

Sawamura settles down with his back against the pillows, his mostly soft cock curled against his hip. Bokuto pushes his legs even further apart and then lies down flat on his stomach between them. He mouths at his thick, muscular thighs, slowly working up towards his groin. Sawamura’s cock fills out he as works, his cock hardening and shifting from his thigh to his hip to his stomach.

Eager to see how Bokuto handles Sawamura’s cock and to watch Sawamura get hard, Kuroo lies on his side next to Sawamura and kisses his shoulder, one hand propping up his head to watch while the other rests gently against Sawamura’s chest. They both inhale sharply when Bokuto looks up at them, his mouth on the junction where thigh meets pelvis. The lower half of his face is obscured by Sawamura’s cock, but his eyes are intense. Kuroo doesn’t know if he’s looking at Sawamura, or Kuroo, or both of them, but it’s hot.

Then Bokuto closes his eyes again and moves his mouth to Sawamura’s balls, licking at them with long strokes his tongue. Sawamura lets out a low moan and reaches down with one hand to thread his fingers into Bokuto’s hair. Bokuto moans against him, taking one of his balls into his mouth and doing something with his tongue that makes Sawamura tilt his head back. Kuroo can vividly picture his smell, his taste and he feels his heart speed up at the thought of Bokuto experiencing that for the first time. 

Sawamura’s fully hard by the time Bokuto is trailing his lips up the underside of his cock, focusing on the thick vein there. He moves Sawamura’s length with his hand, as he kisses and licks at his length, experimenting with licks to the glans and the base to see what Sawamura likes. Bokuto begins to stroke him and suck at the head with loud, wet sounds that make Sawamura’s jaw drop and hard exhales that are so close to moans fall from his lips.

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Kuroo says, faintly remembering how good Bokuto’s mouth felt wrapped around his cock. "He's got a big mouth from talking so much."

“It's good,” Sawamura says, his fingers tightening in Bokuto’s hair as he begins to bob up and down, lips stretched wide around his length. 

Bokuto manages to get a little over halfway down before pulling back up and off, thick strands of spit connecting his mouth to Sawamura’s cock. He's panting, his eyes blown wide, so clearly turned on from sucking dick and Kuroo can't blame him because Sawamura's cock does that to you. The first time Kuroo got his mouth on that cock without a condom over it, it felt like a damn near religious experience. 

“You’re fucking huge, baby," Bokuto gasps. He jerks his jaw from side to side like he’s stretching it. “You should call this thing The Jawbreaker.”

Kuroo laughs and Sawamura groans, which just makes Kuroo laugh harder. With his laughter fading into a wide smile, he trails his hand up Sawamura’s chest to tweak at his nipples, flicking and rubbing at one with his thumb. Kuroo and Sawamura don’t feel much from their nipples, but they feel something. It’s an extra vaguely-pleasant sensation to add to the feeling of Bokuto’s mouth sliding down him again, sinking further than before. Kuroo wonders if he could take the whole thing. Kuroo can't even do that, always having to leave an inch or two left untouched before he gags. It's the girth, not the length that gets him in the end, because he can deep throat slimmer toys as long as him. Bokuto seems to reach his limit about two thirds of the way down, but his hand twists around his base to make up for it.

Kuroo is hard just from watching and hearing Sawamura moan. He presses closer to Sawamura and tosses a leg over his thigh, slowly grinding against his body. He keeps his eyes open, his focus torn between Bokuto sucking his boyfriend, the drag of his cock against Sawamura’s muscular thigh, and Sawamura’s arm that sneaks under his body to hold him closer, his large hand pushing between Kuroo’s shoulder blades. It doesn’t take long for him to get fully hard, his erection dragging against Sawamura's leg with each thrust of his hips. 

“You want both of us to blow you at the same time, don’t you?” Kuroo says, looking up at Sawamura, who doesn’t meet his gaze, his eyes trained on Bokuto’s bobbing head. “He could mouth at your balls while I take that thick head into my mouth. You could come in my mouth and I could kiss him to show him how good you taste. Or, we could lick you at the same time, one on either side. I bet it’d be a nice view, both of us looking up at you. You wouldn’t know whose mouth you’d want to come in more.”

Sawamura pants heavily and Bokuto pulls off again, stroking Sawamura to make up for his missing mouth.

“I am down for either of those options,” Bokuto says.

Sawamura slides his hand down Kuroo’s back to his ass, groping him over his underwear. Kuroo rolls back into his hand on instinct. He loves the way Sawamura's large hand fits just right at the curve of his ass, cupping his cheek. He kisses Sawamura’s chest, eager to hear his response, though it’s not what he’s expecting.

“We need to get Tetsurou ready,” Sawamura says to Bokuto, but his eyes are on Kuroo.

Bokuto sits up and back on his heels as Sawamura pushes and maneuvers Kuroo onto his stomach. Like they planned this, Sawamura leans down to kiss Kuroo while Bokuto rolls Kuroo’s boxer briefs down over the curve of his ass and off his legs, tossing them to the side. He lightly smacks Kuroo's ass, making it shake just slightly, then reaches down to smooth away the sting.

Sawamura pulls away and tugs at Kuroo’s hips, urging Kuroo to drag his knees under him and push his ass into the air. Immediately, Bokuto’s hands grip his cheeks and spread them apart to expose him. Kuroo feels the muscles of his hole twitch, clenching around nothing before relaxing again. He looks over his shoulder and sees Bokuto, who looks ravenous, like he wants nothing more than to eat Kuroo out. Sawamura gets that same look sometimes. 

“Do you want to come once?” Sawamura asks. “You’re tense.”

Kuroo _is_ tense. It’s part nervousness, part excitement. 

“I probably should,” Kuroo says.

“Can you come twice?” Bokuto asks curiously.

“Twice usually isn’t an issue,” Kuroo answers. “Any more than that is questionable.”

Sawamura tosses the lube to Bokuto, who catches it effortlessly. Bokuto coats his fingers and rubs over Kuroo’s hole. He rubs and rubs, not pushing in, which is very unlike him, because Bokuto dives into everything head first with enthusiasm. Kuroo figures he’s realizing just what Kuroo’s prep includes. Not only does he clean himself, he stretches himself. Not the whole way, but enough that when Bokuto finally presses against him, two of his fingers go in without issue.

“Fuck,” Bokuto curses as he sinks his fingers down to the third knuckle. Kuroo can feel the rest of his fingers digging into his ass. “How are you this loose? Do you guys fuck that much?"

“No way. I used a plug after I cleaned myself out in the bathroom. It’s tapered so the further in I push it, the wider it gets.”

"I'd like to see that," Bokuto says wistfully.

"It's a nice sight," Sawamura confirms.

Bokuto begins to rock his fingers in and out and Kuroo focuses on the heat pooling in his body, his orgasm building. The in and out is nice, but Bokuto's bent knuckles tugging at his rim from the inside and the occasional push against his prostate are far better. It's a new lube, too, thicker than anything Kuroo and Sawamura have used. The sounds coming from behind him as Bokuto fucks his fingers in and out are louder than usual, wetter and slicker and far hotter. 

“You still like that thing where you’re pushed down and stuff?” Bokuto asks. “The bondage thing without the rope?”

“It’s not even close to bondage,” Kuroo mutters. “And yeah. Go for it.”

With his free hand, Bokuto pushes down on his lower back and Kuroo legs spread wider, his hard cock hanging down and rubbing against the sheets. With one hand, Bokuto works his fingers in that much deeper and rubs at Kuroo’s walls. With the other, he holds Kuroo down, keeping his legs spread wide until the stretch aches deep in his thighs.

“How many fingers does he need to take you?” Bokuto asks, looking over at Sawamura.

“Depends on how he’s feeling and if we’ve had sex recently. Usually three, sometimes four.” 

“Four? Fuck. That’s, like, almost a hand. Are you into that?”

“Don’t even think about it,” Kuroo says, body going tight at the thought.

He likes to be full and stretched, but the idea of fisting still weirds him out. He thinks it’s the idea of someone’s hand in him, not necessarily the size of the stretch. Otherwise, the idea of having two dicks in him would probably be too much, but it’s his favorite fantasy. He still can’t believe they both agreed to this.

“Okay,” Bokuto says in a cautious voice. “I wasn’t planning to. Just wondering.”

Sawamura rubs a hand up and down his back in a gentle soothing mention. Kuroo relaxes again.

“He’ll come faster if you add another,” Sawamura says. 

Kuroo rocks back against Bokuto’s hand in confirmation. Bokuto pulls his fingers out then bunches three together, slowly working them in. Kuroo moans and rocks back eagerly and feels the rest of Bokuto’s hand flush against his ass. Bokuto curls his fingers inside him then spreads them slightly, drawing a moan from Kuroo, before working them in and out.

Soon Bokuto’s fingers are pounding into him, working him hard and fast. He isn’t hitting his prostate every time he thrusts back in, but he’s hitting it enough to make Kuroo squirm. He fists at the sheets and rocks back against Bokuto’s hand, trying to get his fingers deeper. Then Sawamura’s gets a hand on his cock, stroking him just the way Kuroo likes it.

“He’s close,” Sawamura says with an excellently timed twist of his wrist. Sawamura knows his body so well.

“You want to come?” Bokuto asks.

“Fuck, yeah,” Kuroo replies on an exhale.

Bokuto rubs his fingers hard against Kuroo’s prostate, lifting them and pressing back down and rubbing before repeating the motion, and Kuroo bucks wildly, held still by Bokuto’s other hand on his lower back. He can’t get away from it, can’t do anything as Bokuto targets his prostate without mercy and Sawamura jerks his cock.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_ ,” Kuroo mutters, his voice getting more wrecked each time he says it until he’s moaning by the end. Soon he isn’t even moaning, his voice breaking as he gets closer and closer.

“That’s it, baby,” Bokuto encourages, his voice thick. “Come for us.”

Kuroo doesn't come right then and there. It takes another minute of Bokuto rubbing his prostate until he comes with a long moan, thrusting into Sawamura’s fist until he’s spent. Sawamura tugs his hand away and leans down to kiss him, allowing Kuroo to take liberal breaths between kisses. Bokuto’s fingers lift off his prostate but don’t pull out and Kuroo wiggles his hips, unsure how he feels about that. It’s not bad, but not good. 

“Feeling more relaxed?” Sawamura asks.

“Yeah,” Kuroo says with a bit of a sigh, like all of the stress is gone from his body.

Bokuto’s hand on his back eases up, allowing Kuroo to draw his legs together and rise to his knees. That’s when Bokuto finally draws out his fingers, rubbing his rim for a while before moving his hand completely.

“You want to ride him now?” Bokuto asks.

Anticipation coils in his gut. First, Kuroo is going to ride Sawamura while Bokuto stretches him a bit more. Then, Bokuto is going to enter him from behind, sandwiching Kuroo between them. Some people do it so the person taking it has their back to the person on the bottom, but Kuroo wants to be able to see Sawamura.

“Like that’s even a question,” Kuroo says.

Kuroo tilts his head to the side to kiss Sawamura, who rests a hand against his jaw as they kiss slowly.

“You okay?” Kuroo asks quietly. “We can still stop.”

“I’m okay if you are.”

Kuroo smiles. “I’m always okay when I’m with you.”

Sawamura returns his smile. Kuroo nudges at his shoulders, pushing him to lie down with his back to the pillows. Kuroo straddles him then looks over his shoulder at Bokuto and says, “Can you get a condom and lube? He needs the magnum.”

“You know, I’ve never actually seen a magnum until tonight,” Bokuto says conversely. He scoops up the right condom and lube then goes to hand them to Kuroo, who shakes his head.

“You do it,” Kuroo says. “I’m going to kiss this idiot.”

“You’re really making me feel loved,” Sawamura says dryly.

“Oh, shut up,” Kuroo replies quietly as he leans down, hands holding Sawamura’s face so he can kiss him like he wants. Sawamura moans against his lips and eases into the kiss, letting Kuroo set the pace.

Once Bokuto has Sawamura wrapped and slicked up, he urges Kuroo’s hips down. Kuroo doesn't fight his hands, letting Bokuto guide his body, getting off on it. He doesn't like being tied up, but he likes his body being moved around by someone else and he can't explain why. 

Kuroo doesn’t stop kissing Sawamura, not until the head of his cock slip insides. Kuroo and Sawamura gasp at the same time, their eyes and mouths opening. Sawamura's cock is big and the head is always the best kind of stretch. Kuroo tilts his forehead against Sawamura’s as he sinks down, their breath harsh pants between them. Sawamura’s hands slide from his jaw to his throat to his shoulders, embracing him.

“I still can’t believe that’s inside you,” Bokuto says as Kuroo bottoms out.

He pulls Kuroo’s cheeks apart and stares where Kuroo is stretched around Sawamura’s cock. He lets his cheeks go and rubs at his slick rim, making Kuroo moan and tighten around Sawamura. A cock feels so much better than fingers, even better than toys, which lack the heat of a real person. Sawamura's is the best of all. It’s deep and full and fucking perfect.

Kuroo sits up and watches Sawamura look at him, his eyes going from his face to his chest down to his soft cock. He grabs ahold of Kuroo at the waist, his large hands warm against his bare skin. He loves how Sawamura looks at him. 

“Can you last long enough for Bo to get me ready?” Kuroo teases. He gives his hips a gentle swirl and watches Sawamura’s eyes fall shut as he moans. “You take way longer to get it up again than I do.”

“I won’t come,” Sawamura says as he tilts back his head into the pillows. “I won’t ruin this for you.”

Kuroo smiles fondly. “It’s okay if you come. It's meant to feel good for all of us, not just me. We’ll just try again, okay?”

Sawamura nods.

Kuroo looks over his shoulder at Bokuto, who has been quiet since he bottomed out. Bokuto is finally out of his underwear and is touching himself slowly, looking almost ashamed for listening to Kuroo and Sawamura's conversation. He's the stranger out of the three of them, the guest. He has to be feeling awkward and out of place in that moment.

Kuroo gives him his best smile. “You okay back there?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto says quietly. “I just…”

He rushes forward and kisses between Kuroo’s shoulders blades. Kuroo imagines his lips on his, tries to remember what kissing Bokuto felt like. He can’t remember. Still, he won’t kiss him on the lips, not while he’s with Sawamura.

“Me too,” Kuroo says, somehow knowing what Bokuto is thinking.

Bokuto smiles against his skin and pulls back. “So you think two more fingers before I try putting it in?”

“I have no idea what I’ll need. Try two and I’ll let you know.”

Bokuto nods dutifully as he reaches for the lube, putting more on his fingers and Kuroo. With a determined expression, he forces a finger into Kuroo alongside Sawamura’s cock. Kuroo closes his eyes and relaxes his body, trying to get used to the sensation of something _more_. Sawamura’s cock is a familiar fullness, but he’s never had anything else inside him at the same time. It’s jarring. 

And the _noise_ Sawamura makes when Bokuto puts his finger in startles him. He completely forgot that Sawamura would be able to feel Bokuto's fingers shoved up against his cock. God, when Bokuto is in him, Sawamura will feel him pressed right up against him, their cocks pressed close by Kuroo's body. The underside of their cocks will be rubbing together and Kuroo knows how much Sawamura loves to he teased there. 

After that initial moan, Sawamura doesn’t say anything but watches Kuroo's face, checking for signs of discomfort. He must not see any because he reaches down and wraps a hand around Kuroo’s soft cock, slowly stroking him, paying ample attention to the sensitive head in an effort to make him hard again. Kuroo's body jerks, still a little oversensitive from his first orgasm, but he forces down the instinctual reaction to move away and lets Sawamura touch him.

Bokuto uses his finger to tug at the rim, stretching Kuroo and making him a little looser before sliding in a second. The contrast between short and thin fingers to Sawamura’s long and thick cock is staggering. His rim is tight, he knows it is, can tell by how Bokuto tugs at him from the inside. He doesn’t know how in the world he’ll fit another dick in him. Bokuto is considerably smaller than Sawamura, but so is most of the population. Bokuto is pretty average, definitely larger than two fingers.

“Is he hard again?” Bokuto asks curiously, leaning forward so his chest is to Kuroo’s back and he can look over his shoulder. He doesn’t stop pumping his fingers in and out, rubbing at Kuroo from the inside.

“Yeah, but he can get harder,” Sawamura says as he strokes him slowly, watching his fist work over his length.

They work him slowly, Sawamura touching his cock and Bokuto with his fingers. There’s the occasional press of Bokuto’s lips against his skin that make him shiver. After a few minutes, he’s fully hard, practically throbbing in Sawamura’s fist. He rocks back and forth on him, a slow deep grind that has Sawamura panting and Kuroo desperate for more. 

“Fuck,” Kuroo gasps, his body on the verge of orgasm. “Can we try it now?”

“Yeah,” Sawmaura says. His eyes are darker than Kuroo’s ever seen them. He’s so turned on. Kuroo has no idea how he’s managed to sit still while he’s inside him. Kuroo would never be able to hold back if Sawamura was on top of him like this.

Bokuto pulls his fingers out and rubs at his rim. Then Sawamura sits up, wraps his arms around Kuroo’s waist, and then lies back down, bringing Kuroo with him. He doesn’t have hands to reach behind and catch him so the fall back is awkward and Kuroo laughs as he nearly headbutts Sawamura, who smiles and kisses his neck. After a moment of laughter, Kuroo move down Sawamura’s chest to work his body on his cock until Sawamura is as deep as he can get in this position.

“Comfortable?” Sawamura asks as Kuroo squirms against him, chest to chest.

“Hmm. Yeah. I could sit on your cock all day.”

“That sounds like it may be an issue.”

“Too bad. It’s my throne now.”

Sawamura snorts and kisses him affectionately as Bokuto tears open a condom.

“Last time I’m asking, but are you sure?” Bokuto asks.

Part of him is surprised it’s not coming from Sawamura and another part of him isn’t. Sawamura’s known about this desire for a while now. Bokuto was introduced to the idea earlier in the week. Kuroo wants it so fucking bad. He wants to be full and overwhelmed, to be held by two men he trusts and love in different ways. He wants to be stretched like never before, wants to feel them inside of him as he comes. He almost wishes they were doing bareback so they could both come in him. He wonders what it would feel like to feel their cum leaking out of his stretched out hole.

“I’m sure.”

Bokuto doesn’t say anything else. He pushes the head of his cock again his entrance and tries to push in. Kuroo watches Sawamura and Sawamura watches him. His intense gaze full of love and lust makes it hard to breathe.

Kuroo honestly doesn’t know if the head is going to go in. The head is almost always the thickest part of anyone’s cock, wider and hotter than the rest. Kuroo wonders if they’ll have to try another way, maybe have Sawamura pull out and Bokuto hold their cocks together so Kuroo can lower himself onto both of them at the same time. He imagines how thick their heads would be going in together and that first initial push, that initial stretch, and shivers at the thought of damn good it would feel.

But Bokuto keeps pressing down on the head of his cock and Kuroo keeps relaxing and then, the head presses inside him to join Sawamura’s cock. Sawamura is staring at him intently, watching him carefully, and Kuroo feels a rush of blood towards his face. He wonders what he looks like. He probably looks wrecked.

“Good?” Sawamura prompts, grinning and yeah, Kuroo has to look wrecked for Sawamura to be that smug and happy. 

“So good. Keep going.”

Bokuto obeys and slowly begins to work in the rest of his length.

As Bokuto pushes in, his cock rubs against Sawamura’s. It doesn’t just rub, though, pushing Sawamura’s cock down as Kuroo’s body tries to make space. He can feel the stretch of his walls. His body doesn’t have the room and they’re fighting for space, his body accommodating all that it can and it’s still too much. There’s nowhere else for Sawamura’s cock to go but down, pressing against his prostate.

And it just doesn’t _stop_ because Bokuto is still pushing forward and all Kuroo can do is sit there and take it and try not to lose his mind. He squirms as he curses and gasps, his voice caught in his throat the way it does when he cries. He’s so hard. It’s so much. He can’t do it, he wants it so fucking bad, he doesn’t know how to handle it, it’s so _good_.

“Fuck, Sawamura, I can feel you against me,” Bokuto says in this quiet, awed voice, his face the picture definition of concentration. Concentration on what, Kuroo wouldn’t know. Not coming right away, or maybe not hurting him, or maybe even going slow enough to savor it.

Another sound is fucked out of him when Bokuto bottoms out. No one says anything after that sound, the only noise their labored breathing, Kuroo’s heavier than the rest. Bokuto isn’t as long as Sawamura and Kuroo’s glad. He doesn’t think he can handle that much pressure any deeper. He likes to be stretched, but he doesn’t like it crazy deep. Anything longer than Sawamura pushes past pleasure and into weird for him. This is the best of both worlds, stretched further than he’s ever been and fuller than he could ever imagine.

“You feel so fucking _good_ , baby,” Bokuto grunts, his breathing harsh as he tries not to come. “You too, Sawamura. _Shit_. It’s like when you’ve got your hand around your dick and someone else’s and your fucking against them only better.”

Sawamura moans beneath Kuroo, shifting slightly. He can feel him move inside him. “Tetsurou, you okay?” Sawamura asks.

Kuroo doesn't know how to respond.

He feels stretched and so damn full and it makes it hard to think about anything else. All he can think about is his cock and that deep fullness.

“It feels amazing,” Kuroo says, voice very far gone. He sits up and back slightly, groaning as he lets his weight sink him down further on their lengths. He reaches down and strokes himself, feeling that he’s gone a little soft, but he’s nowhere near limp. Every shift of every muscle seems to move them inside him and he groans out, his eyes finally falling shut. “God, I’m so full.”

He can feel Sawamura’s cock throb inside of him and he releases his own cock before he comes. Sawamura grinds up, not thrusting, just a slow, deep rub that shifts the cocks inside of him. Cocks. _Plural._ Just the thought makes him hot and pushes him just a little closer to coming undone.

Bokuto reaches down and rubs at Kuroo’s rim, his fingers slipping from the abundance of slick lube but coming back to rub again, and Kuroo cries out at the sensation. His rim is always sensitive. He loves when Sawamura eats him out, never pushing his tongue in, just tonguing at his hole until Kuroo is close to coming. He loves when Sawamura is fucking him and rubs at it with his thumb, all slick and wet and stretched. With his body stretched wide like this, it’s even better.

“Ready for us to fuck you now, baby?” Bokuto asks lowly. Between his hands and Sawamura, he feels like he’s being touched everywhere. “Or do you need another minute?”

“Now,” Kuroo says, no hesitation, surprised by how desperate and demanding his own voice sounds. "God, fuck me now." 

When Bokuto first drags out until only the head of his cock is inside and thrusts back in to the hilt, Kuroo knows he won’t last long. Each thrust is harder and faster after that and Kuroo’s cock rubs against Sawamura’s stomach, a teasing pressure that feels good but isn't enough to push him over the edge. He can’t stop the noises pouring out of his mouth, certain they’re verging on pornographic.

It’s so much. He wants more.

“So fucking good,” he gasps. He curls forward and buries his face against Sawamura’s neck. Sawamura's arms wrap around him, holding him still as Bokuto fucks him. “Harder. Fuck me _harder_.”

Bokuto’s hands grip his hips hard, tugging him back slightly to meet his thrusts, the slap of skin on skin audible. It’s so deep, so much, and Kuroo can’t handle it.

His mind feels numb with the pleasure, his brain a fuzz of _need to come, need to come, need to come_. The pressure and pleasure overwhelm him and he lets it’s happen, doesn’t fight it. He gives himself over to the feeling. He’s never felt like this. He’s never been this full. All he wants to do is come. He’ll do anything to come faster, to come harder. He can feel it building, surrounding him and he shakes as his body tightens in anticipation.

He hears Sawamura say something but doesn’t quite process what and then he feels Bokuto slow his movements. He told him to stop. Why did he tell him to fucking stop? He was so close, damn it.

“Tetsurou,” Sawamura says gently, one hand rubbing up and down his back. “Take a deep breath for us, okay?”

Kuroo shudders and forces his mouth open, inhaling, gasping desperately, unaware that he had been holding his breath. He lifts his head and looks at Sawamura.

“That’s it,” Sawamura coaxes. “Keep breathing.”

Kuroo gasps and gasps, the need to come lessening but not disappearing, like he had one foot of the cliff but drew it back. He’s still on edge. He’s still so close.

Bokuto’s hands slide gently up and down his sides, tickling over his ribs and squeezing his hips. He leans down and kisses between his shoulders. “You need to take a break?”

“I need to _come_ ,” Kuroo says, moving slightly from side to side to try and work their cocks deeper into him. “I need to come so fucking bad."

One of Bokuto’s hands squirms between Kuroo and Sawamura’s stomachs and wraps around his cock. He strokes him as he gives a slow thrust. Kuroo keens, his back arching as he tries to thrust up into Bokuto’s hand and back against their cocks at the same time even though it’s impossible.

“Keep breathing through your mouth,” Sawamura says quietly, arms wrapped tightly around his waist and holding him close. He buries his face against Sawamura’s neck. “There you go. Just keep breathing. You want it fast or slow?”

“Fast.”

Bokuto picks up the pace until he’s thrusting like he means it, his hand fumbling a few times as he strokes Kuroo, but he doesn’t care. The stimulation of his hand is more than enough.

He can feel his balls draw up, ready to spill, his cock throbbing in Bokuto’s fist and his body clenching around their cocks. That makes Sawamura moan right against his ear and thrust up, fucking him along with Bokuto now. Sawamura can’t move as much from the bottom but he does what he can, pulling out a few inches then fucking back in nice and deep, the fat head of his cock brushing against Kuroo’s prostate every few thrusts.

“Gonna come,” Kuroo gasps. “Please, fucking god, please! I’m so close. I _can’t_ —”

“Keep breathing,” Sawamura says. He's still moving, still pushing up into Kuroo. Sawamura’s voice is tighter, his breathing harsher, his own orgasm approaching. His large hands splay against Kuroo’s back, holding him close. He keeps fucking up into him and Kuroo can feel both of them moving inside him. 

The movement of both of them, out of sync but perfect together, makes Kuroo fall apart.

His second orgasm hits and he comes hard, harder than he has in ages, his thighs trembling as Bokuto and Sawamura continue to fuck him, both of them moving, their cocks stirring him up and blowing him apart. He coats his stomach with his release and curses, his voice so loud the neighbors have to hear him. He can’t think straight, can’t form a coherent thought, his mind a mess. And they're still fucking him, and he feels like he comes even harder and longer because of it.

When the last drop is pulled from his cock, Sawamura slows to a stop but stays shoved deep inside him. As Kuroo’s orgasms ebbs away, Bokuto just keeps going, not stopping his hand or his hips. Each thrust is torturous. Each stroke of his hand makes him want to cry. Kuroo jerks away from it, moaning loudly, a desperate noise close to hysterical with overstimulation. It’s too much. He cries out. He can’t, he can’t, he can’t—

“Hey, stop it,” Sawamura says sharply.

Bokuto stills and looks at Sawamura then at Kuroo. “Fuck. Shit. Sorry. You just feel so good when you come. I’m going to pull out. Is that okay?”

Kuroo doesn’t want this to end, wants this pressure forever and always, but he can’t handle it. He can feel his muscles tightening and loosening around them as his cock softens against his belly. His legs are shaking from the mental and physical strain of it all.

He nods and Bokuto slowly draws out. Then, Sawamura pulls out and the sudden emptiness is startling. 

Bokuto gasps behind him. "Fuck, baby, you're so loose," he says like he's looking at a work of art. Kuroo knows he has to be gaping slightly. That's the only thing Bokuto could mean. Kuroo clenches hard around nothing, wishing he had something in him. 

Sawamura moves him gently onto his side and lies down behind him, his chest to Kuroo’s back. His fingers rub at his sensitive hole, still slick with that thick lube and so loose. Kuroo shakes involuntarily, his entire body as raw as an open nerve. He feels like he could come again if Sawamura just pushed his fingers inside and rubbed his prostate. Nothing would come out, but he would come, he knows it. 

“That was amazing. _You’re_ amazing,” Sawamura says, his voice thick and heavy. “Tell me what you want. Whatever you want, Tetsurou.”

“I want you in me again,” Kuroo says, arching back against him. “I want you to come in me. Fill me up and fuck me like you always do, Daichi.”

Three of Sawamura’s fingers dip inside with far too much ease. He’s so loose and fucked out, he’s amazed by it. He can’t believe his body took all of this. He can’t believe he still wants more even after coming twice.

Sawamura fingers him for a few more seconds, kissing at his neck, then moves to grip his own cock. When Sawamura pushes back in, Kuroo shakes with it. It’s so fucking _good._ Soon Sawamura is buried deep in him and it’s more than enough, a comfortable, familiar fullness that he’s come to love. Kuroo clenches around him, hoping he’s not too loose to make it feel good for him. Sawamura moans and Kuroo figures it’s good enough.

Sawamura rubs his hand up and down Kuroo’s chest, the other finding Kuroo’s and threading their fingers together. Kuroo wonders if he could get Sawamura to eat him out after this. His rim is always sensitive after fucking and he can’t imagine what it would feel like now. But more than that, he wants something else. He wants Sawamura to move, wants to feel him and only him.

Sawamura hums against his skin and starts a slow grind that draws low moans from both of them. It isn’t the harsh, unforgiving pounding against his prostate that made him shake with overstimulation, but it’s still a lot. It’s still good. It’s _Sawamura_.

Kuroo looks over at Bokuto, who is kneeling to the side, his condom gone as he strokes himself. Kuroo reaches over with his free hand, waggling his fingers.

“Come here,” Kuroo says. He smiles when Bokuto meets his eyes. Bokuto smiles back.

Bokuto crawls over and kneels near Kuroo’s torso, looking hesitantly at Sawamura, who probably isn’t looking back. He gets lost when they do it slow like this, his eyes closed even if Kuroo is on top. Sawamura likes it slow and sappy and sweet, and Kuroo does too.

Kuroo wraps his hand around Bokuto’s length, stroking him, the angle a bit awkward, but another person’s hand almost always feels better than your own. Bokuto doesn’t just sit there, though. He reaches down and tugs at his balls as Kuroo strokes him. He breathes hard through his nose, his gaze intense as he watches Sawamura fuck Kuroo slow and deep. Sawamura pulls out almost halfway before pushing back in, each thrust with enough force to knock the air from his lungs despite it’s slow pace. He shoves himself in deep and grinds up, like he wants to push in further, and Kuroo trembles. 

Bokuto is throbbing in his hand and it doesn’t take long for him to come thick and hot over Kuroo’s fist. Bokuto leans down after he comes and kisses Kuroo’s shoulder, then sits back on his heels to watch Sawamura.

“You guys are so beautiful together,” Bokuto says, playing with himself even though he’s soft, seeming to enjoy the little aftershocks of overstimulation that completely wreck Kuroo. “You’re both amazing.”

Sawamura opens his eyes and looks at Bokuto over Kuroo, who laughs.

“He’s alright,” Kuroo says, rolling back to meet Sawamura’s thrusts. His voice comes out quiet next time he speaks, “Right there, Daichi, _yeah_. Just like that. You feel so fucking good in me.”

Sawamura kisses the back of his neck and reaches down to grab his cock. Kuroo isn’t hard, but he isn’t soft either, lingering somewhere in-between. He doesn't know if the hardness is residual or if he went soft and is getting hard again. He can't tell, his body not processing quite right. Either way, Sawamura strokes him slowly, gauging Kuroo’s sensitivity before tightening his fist and stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“Can you come again?” Sawamura asks. “I’ve never seen you come three times.”

“If you keep this up, I might.”

Seemingly out of nowhere, Bokuto says, “I’m gonna shower.” But it isn’t from out of nowhere. Kuroo was too focused on Sawamura to notice Bokuto watching them carefully, unsure of what to do now that he'd come and Sawamura and Kuroo were still going.

Kuroo and Sawamura both look at him. Kuroo quickly realizes Bokuto is giving them this moment. Sawamura must notice too because he says, “Just come back when you’re done. Tetsurou likes to cuddle.”

Kuroo smiles goofily. It’s hard to smile when you’ve got a nice dick in your ass, but he manages. He says, “Liar. You like it more than me.”

Bokuto grins and gets out of bed, wandering towards the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Sawamura keeps up his slow, deep pace without any hurry.

“You looked so good earlier,” Sawamura says into his neck, nose pressed into the damp sweaty hair there. “How did it feel?”

Kuroo melts into his embrace. “It felt better than I thought it would. If you had been the one moving, I would have really lost it. Bo doesn’t know my body like you. No one knows my body like you. You make me come so fucking hard. He was just thrusting, hoping for the best. I came because you started moving.”

Sawamura picks up the pace slightly and squeezes his head as he strokes upward, his thumb reaching out to rub at his glans. He’s thrusting hard enough that Kuroo’s body should be jerking with the force of it, but with his arm wrapped tight around his middle, he isn’t going anywhere. Their bodies move together as his cock slowly fills again.

“Are you holding out to make me come again?” Kuroo asks, knowing the answer. “You don’t have to. You can come. I won’t get mad that you stopped. You can finger me or blow me after. Get me off however you want. I don’t care. You always make it feel good. Unless you’re holding out because want to feel me come on your cock again?”

Sawamura grunts into his neck in affirmation as he thrusts hard into his prostate. Kuroo moans, the sound coming from deep in his chest, and he wonders if Sawamura can feel his body vibrating with it, thrumming as his third orgasm approaches. Sawamura has to be close too. Between Bokuto blowing him, resting deep inside Kuroo without moving, and then fucking him with Bokuto, Kuroo has no idea how he hasn't come. 

Kuroo doesn’t know how long they fuck like that, but it's long enough for Bokuto to finish in his shower and watch from the bathroom door, not saying a word as he stands there with his arms crossed and shoulder pressed against the doorframe in a casual lean. He’s in a pair of tight boxer briefs. Kuroo can’t quite see if he’s hard again or not.

“I like it when you fuck me hard, but I like this too. You feel so good when we make love. Fuck. You’re going to make me come again. I didn’t think I could come again. I don’t know if anything’s going to come out. Fuck, Daichi, I'm gonna come again."

Sawamura comes before him, grunting and groaning as he thrusts through his orgasm, never once stopping his hand to focus on his own pleasure. Even after he’s spilled his load into the condom, he keeps thrusting, working his hand faster to get Kuroo off too. He can feel Sawamura grow soft inside him, losing his hardness and a lot of his girth, but he’s still there, still moving, his cock tugging at Kuroo’s fucked out rim and raw insides. His hand is searing on his cock, working him just right.

Hardly anything leaves when he comes, but it shakes him from head to toe. He can't help the long, loud moan that comes from his mouth as if orgasm took him by surprise. It kind of does, in a way. Kuroo didn't think he could come three times in such a short period. That second orgasm wrecked him, but this one feels like putting the pieces back together again. It’s a good orgasm, one that makes him soft and tired, that leaves him content and warm. It lays over him like a good, heavy, warm blanket.

Sawamura pulls out and Kuroo rolls over to face him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him, hands on his face to hold his head still, Sawamura's own hands holding him steady at the waist. 

“So good, Daichi,” Kuroo murmurs against his lips. “I love you so much.”

Sawamura smiles. “I love you too.”

Kuroo is content to kiss Sawamura until he passes out, but Bokuto is still standing by the bathroom door, unsure what to do. He’s not hard, but his eyes are dark. Kuroo looks at him and Sawamura follows his gaze.

Sawamura sits up and Kuroo drapes an arm across his lap without thinking about it. He doesn't want to let go, but he knows they need to start moving. They need to shower. They need to change the fucking sheets. That lube is _everywhere_. 

“You want to keep Tetsurou company while I shower? Then he can take his turn and we can change the sheets and order something to eat. You hungry?"

"Fucking starving," Kuroo replies. "We're ordering from that wing place."

"Whatever you want. Bokuto?"

Bokuto nods, his usual energy back, and jumps onto the bed. “You want big spoon or little spoon?”

“Big,” Kuroo says.

Sawamura leans down and kisses Bokuto then Kuroo again, lingering on Kuroo's lips more than he does Bokuto's. He gets up, leaving Kuroo to wrap his arms around Bokuto. It feels different than holding Sawamura, but it’s still nice. Bokuto lies with their chests together, wiggling an arm under Kuroo to wrap both around his torso. It’s not so much little spoon and big spoon, but two medium spoons? Kuroo isn’t sure. He still can’t think quite right.

Sawamura leaves the bathroom door open and they can hear when the water hits the tile.

“Hey, Kuroo,” Bokuto says with his head tucked under Kuroo’s chin. “Thanks for trusting me with this. I had fun. You were really hot, too."

“It was Daichi's idea. Thank him."

“You guys are great together. When you told me you were dating someone, I had no idea what I was expecting. Sawamura’s a good guy and he’s crazy about you.”

Kuroo doesn’t reply. He just slowly strokes his hands along Bokuto’s body. Not in a sexual way, but in a calm, exploratory way that makes Bokuto melt against him.

 

* * *

 

The next day is not nearly as awkward as Kuroo had feared. Kuroo wakes up next to Bokuto and hears Sawamura out in the kitchen. He gives himself another moment then pushes up and walks out, yawning into his hand. He doesn't bother waking Bokuto, wanting to let him sleep as long as he wants. The kitchen smells a mix of savory and sweet, and he spots a plate of bacon and sausage and another with french toast. He picks up a piece of french toast, kisses Sawamura on the cheek, and sits up on the counter. 

"This is so good," Kuroo says. "When did you learn to cook, again?"

"I taught myself."

"I didn't know that." Kuroo smiles. "You learn something new every day."

"He still asleep?" 

"Yeah," Kuroo says as he kicks his legs back and forth. He finishes his piece of toast and sucks his fingers clean until there's no powdered sugar left. "Want me to wake him?"

"I will in a bit. You stay there. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. You're not fucking me for at least a week."

Sawamura laughs. "I"m glad that's all I have to worry about. I went and read some horror stories after you first told me you wanted to try that."

"So," Kuroo says. "Guess what I'm thinking."

"I hate this game."

"I know. But you have to guess."

"Next time Bokuto's around, you want him to stay with us?" Sawamura guesses. When Kuroo says nothing because Sawamura just hit the nail on the fucking head, Sawamura looks at him. His voice is calm and reassuring. "It's okay. I was thinking the same thing. I mean, I don't want to date him and I get the feeling you don't either, but he's welcome to stay with us whenever he's nearby. And if he wants to sleep with us again, that's fine, too." 

Kuroo slowly smiles. "Come kiss me."

"Why?"

"Because I want to kiss you. Do I need a reason?"

Sawamura checks the pan on the stove then walks over, putting his hands on Kuroo's hips as Kuroo wraps his arms around his neck. They kiss gently, sweet as powdered sugar, until Sawamura pulls back and makes a face.

"You didn't brush your teeth."

"I was going to after breakfast. Another?"

Kuroo pouts but Sawamura is not swayed. Sawamura kisses his cheek instead of his lips again. 

"I'm going to wake him up, watch the stove."

"Kiss him for me."

"This is the weirdest relationship I've ever had," Sawamura says with a resigned sigh.

"You love it," Kuroo replies and Sawamura knows he feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an explicit threesome so let me know what you thought!!
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, that sex scene was more than 8k. I wrote that entire scene before I wrote anything else. 
> 
> I'm still working on that BoKuroDai college fic I've mentioned before. Bokuto is turning out to be a bit of an unintentional jerk/stereotypical straight college boy though so I have no idea how to make them all get together in the end lol. I just wrote this argument between him and Kuroo, and Kuroo is beyond pissed and I either need to delete it (don't want to) or fix it. But it's probably going to be E because Daishou showed up and I'm WEAK for Daishou/Kuroo and there's explicit sex now. Hope I can finish it one day so I can share it :)


End file.
